Momentos destacables en la vida de Severus Snape
by YenneferdeVergnenberg
Summary: Como el título indica un compendio de momentazos en la vida de nuestro profesor favorito, sin orden cronológico alguno y con más o menos gracia por mi parte para narrarlos. Fic rescatado de otra web abierta de nuevo recientemente. Espero que lo disfrutéis
1. El primer beso

Petunia y Lily Evans eran dos hermanas que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive junto a sus padres y su gato, Gargamel, el animal más perezoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Las dos hermanas se querían y apenas reñían, y cuando eso sucedía Petunia, la más mayor y por ende, la más responsable, cedía ante Lily y hacían las paces. Esta relación en equilibrio empezó a resquebrajarse el día en que las hermanas conocieron a un chico.

Ese chico se llamaba Severus Snape. Vivía al final de la calle de Las Hilanderas, situada en una de las peores zonas de la urbanización. De ese barrio nada bueno había salido y así se lo hizo saber un día Petunia a Lily:

- Me da mala espina. No deberías hablar con el, seguro que es un gamberro.

Lily frunció el ceño y le espeto:

- Tú solo tienes envidia, porque los dos somos magos y tú no- y sacándole la lengua se alejo del lugar donde ella estaba.

La relación entre Severus y Lily fue afianzándose a medida que las dos hermanas se separaban. Lily cada vez brillaba más y Petunia, se amargaba. Como hermana mayor le tocaba vigilar a Lily constantemente y ella, constantemente, estaba con Severus. "Que si vamos al parque", "que si vamos al bosque", "que si vamos al río"... los dos chicos se lo pasaban bien y en el fondo Petunia sentía lástima. Algunos días Severus venía completamente magullado y con un ojo hinchado producto de una rabieta de su padre, y sólo parecía alegrarse cuando Lily lo cogía de una mano y le proponía hacer alguna tontería. Entonces Severus sonreía y la seguía.

A Petunia le daba la impresión de que ese chico seguiría a su hermana hasta el fin del mundo.

Un día Petunia llego sola al parque donde cada tarde se daban cita los chicos. Severus la miro ladeando la cabeza y un movimiento imperceptible de sus pupilas le indico que buscaba a su hermana.

- Hoy no podrá venir.

El chico tan sólo la miró, sin responder. A Petunia que hiciera eso la ponía nerviosa, parecía como si debiera justificarse con algún profesor.

- Esta enferma, y como no tenéis teléfono no ha podido avisarte.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin dirigirle aun la palabra y de un brinco, se levantó del columpio donde estaba sentado.

- Vale...- miro al suelo y parecía realmente desilusionado. Se toqueteó distraído el morado que estaba curándose junto a su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Te duele?- Petunia lo preguntó sin pensar. Cuando vio el morado por primera vez se asusto y creyó que ese chico necesitaba ayuda.

Severus, como dándose cuenta de su momento de flaqueza, endureció la mirada y fijo sus ojos en aquella muggle entrometida.

- No te importa.

- Sí me importa.

- No, no te importa.

- Sí.

- No.

Petunia frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. El chico la miraba insistente.

- ¿ A que viene tanto interés?- se acerco un par de pasos a ella, a la vez que ella retrocedía ante su avance.

- Lily... pregunto por tu ojo...- respondió Petunia ruborizándose.

- ¿Y por que te pones colorada?

- Pues porque...porque...- Petunia se mordió el labio inferior, azorada- ...porque... me daba vergüenza preguntártelo, ¿vale?

Severus se rió. No era una risa cruel, ni hiriente era una risa de niño, sincera. El mismo tipo de risa que tan solo le había oído una vez al chico mientras jugaba un día en el parque con su hermana. Aun así a Petunia no le gusto que se rieran de ella.

- Eres idiota!!- le espeto y salio corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Al día siguiente, la escena volvió a repetirse. Severus esperaba a Lily en el parque, pero esta, debido a un persistente sarampión no podía acudir a su cita. Así que su hermana Petunia volvió a encargarse de la tarea de avisar al chico de que volvería a pasar la tarde solo.

Petunia se mostró reticente ante su hermana, pero Lily, después de un par de mohines y preguntar con pesadez exasperante, porque Tuney (como así la llamaba cariñosamente a su hermana) no quería ver a Sev consiguió que accediera.

De nuevo Petunia se encontró en el parque solitario y la figura del chico, se distinguía subido en uno de los columpios sin moverse apenas. Ella se acercó y él pareció no darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

- Hola- lo saludo.

El chico la miro de reojo y susurro un hola apagado sin levantar la vista del suelo. Petunia creyó que era debido a la ausencia de su hermana por segundo día consecutivo.

- Lily sigue enferma y no podrá venir.

- Ya...- respondió el chico de forma vaga. A Petunia le pareció extraño, parecía como si le diera igual y además, no se mostraba orgulloso ni altivo como siempre hacia con ella.

- Eres muy raro, ¿lo sabías?

Entonces sí hubo reacción. Severus saltó del columpio y se encaró a ella, con los ojos brillando de rabia y la cara contorsionada. Petunia pudo ver que el morado casi curado del día anterior estaba atravesado y por una fea brecha aun sanguinolenta. Presa del estupor enarco mucho las cejas y tapo su boca sorprendida con sus manos.

- ¿Que te ha...?

- Nada, ¿entiendes? ¡Nada! Y no vuelvas a llamarme raro!!

Petunia solo acertó a asentir precipitadamente, Severus parecía fuera de si. Después del estallido de rabia, el chico se dio medio vuelta dándole la espalda a ella y volvió a sentarse en el columpio en la misma posición en la que estaba. Petunia se sintió culpable:

- Perdóname. No lo volveré a hacer mas.

Severus la miró.

- Da igual, márchate.

Petunia observo su rostro, parecía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no ponerse a llorar delante de ella. No tenia una gran opinión de el. No le gustaba y no le caía bien pero, su madre, mujer amorosa donde las haya siempre les decía "si alguien sufre, un abrazo y un beso suelen ser las mejores medicinas". De repente se sintió como si su cuerpo fuera el de otra persona y ella estuviera flotando en el aire viendo la escena. Se acerco e inclinándose un poco, le paso los brazos por los hombros al chico atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Severus, en un primer momento, no supo reaccionar y mantuvo las manos en las cadenas del columpio hasta que se soltó y, liberándose, la estrechó por la cintura. Petunia notaba como el enterraba la cara en su pecho y como temblaba ligeramente.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así, pero cuando se separaron y se miraron Severus la sonreía, tímido, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, y ella, no sabia si por ternura o por pena, le paso una mano por la cara, limpiándole el rastro de las lagrimas y sujetándole el mentón, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, tierno y dulce. Al separar sus labios, Severus ya no sonreía y la miraba y Petunia, terriblemente avergonzada le miraba a el, ruborizándose por momentos y deseando que la tierra se la tragara. El chico parecía que iba a decir algo cuando Petunia reaccionó y salió corriendo.

Ya nunca más volvieron a estar solos y juntos pero desde ese momento ambos se trataban con más cordialidad y ni siquiera la pertinaz Lily pudo averiguar el motivo de tal cambio.


	2. La varita

Severus Snape contaba ya con 11 años y esperaba ansioso sentado en una silla de madera de la tienda de Ollivander a que el cliente anterior terminara.

El cliente era un muchacho rubio algo más mayor que el que esperaba que el fabricante de varitas reparara la suya en el acto:

- Oh, joven Malfoy, creo que esto no es una reparación habitual...- iba diciendo el señor Ollivander al chico.

- Señor Ollivander- Severus notó que el chico arrastraba las palabras al hablar, le resultaba gracioso- necesito mi varita, no se si me entiende...

Y volvieron a enfrascarse en una discusión a media voz.

Severus se aburría mortalmente y sus ojillos negros no dejaban de recorrer el local, le parecía curioso y le hubiera gustado que su madre le acompañara, pero ella no estaba en las condiciones necesarias para visitar el callejón Diagon con su hijo.

Tras más de media hora de espera, el cliente se marcho exasperado de la tienda sin despedirse y entonces Ollivander se percato de su pequeño cliente que le esperaba. Severus se dio cuenta de que le miraban y, acostumbrado a no imponer con su aspecto físico pero si con su mirada, le lanzó una desafiante.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí...- el hombre parecía hablar para sí mismo. Salió de detrás del mostrador obviando el desafío en la mirada del chico- Vienes a por tu primera varita. Ponte en pie, por favor- no preguntaba, lo afirmaba- Bien, bien, extiende el brazo con la que pienses empuñarla...

Severus era diestro, así que estiró el brazo de ese lado. Creyó que lo mejor sería terminar cuanto antes y alejarse de ese hombre que tenía algo como siniestro.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, un joven mago diestro, vamos a ver... tus medidas...- y convocó un metro con su varita que se desenrolló y empezó a medir a Severus: de la punta de los dedos al hombro, de la muñeca al codo, de los pies a la cabeza... Cuando el metro estaba midiendo su perímetro craneal, la puerta se abrió de par en par y una figura alta y estilizada se materializó casi de la nada en la entrada.

Ollivander, perdido en la trastienda, rebuscaba algunas varitas que ofrecer al joven mago y Severus, con la cinta métrica enrollada en su cabeza y el brazo estirado hacia delante tenía una pinta ridícula. La figura encapuchada entro en la tienda sin molestarse a mirar al chico que allí estaba, dio un golpecito en el mostrador con su varita y Ollivander apareció de la trastienda en un segundo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...

- Nada de vayas, anciano- habló la figura con voz masculina y algo amenazante. Severus distraído se había olvidado por completo de mantener el brazo estirado y sujetaba a la cinta con una mano para que no intentara medirle alrededor de la muñeca- Quiero que me preste mucha atención...- Entonces, el hombre volvió su cabeza hacia el chico y de forma seca, le dijo al hombre- Haz que se marche, Ollivander.

Severus sabía perfectamente que ese hombre encapuchado se refería a él cuando le habló a Ollivander y no iba a dejarse a amilanar nada mas pisar el mundo mágico por primera vez.

- No voy a irme. Vengo a por mi varita.

Ollivander miró al chico con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro y el hombre encapuchado, lentamente, se acercó a él.

- Vete, mocoso, y no molestes- se irguió cuan alto era y con una voz repleta de orgullo añadió- mejor regresa cuando crezcas y seas digno de dirigirme la palabra.

Severus se ruborizó de la humillación y el anciano Ollivander le miraba piadoso. No más humillación, no más piedad, penso Severus, y ni corto ni perezoso se giró hacia la silla donde rato antes había estado sentado. El desconocido, creyendo que el muchacho se había marchado dejó de prestarle atención y enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el sonido de un mueble arrastrándose sonó detrás de él.

Al girarse, vio al muchacho arrastrando una silla para acercala al mostrador. Una vez allí, el chico se encaramó a la silla y de ahí al mostrador, quedando las caras casi a la misma altura. Severus se plantó con la cinta métrica en la mano y mirando al encapuchado, le dijo:

- Ahora ya he crecido y quiero mi varita- su voz sonaba temblorosa pero con determinación.

El hombre desconocido tenía el rostro cerca de el del chico y vio su ceño fruncido y su cara de desilusión. Sonrió para sus adentros y se retiró la capucha.

- Has ganado la batalla, escoge tu varita.

Ollivander se mostró en todo momento como un espectador de la batalla de voluntades y se sorprendió mucho del resultado, aun así, supo recuperarse y siguió atendiendo al chico. La verdad que encontrar la varita fue difícil y ambos, tanto el chico como el hombre que esperaba, tuvieron verdadera paciencia. Al fin dieron con la adecuada: 28 centímetros, flexible, de ébano con un núcleo muy especial que se negó a revelarle al chico.

Severus estaba radiante con su varita nueva. Le parecía la más maravillosa de todas, le dio las gracias de forma tímida a Ollivander, le pagó y miró tan sólo un momento al hombre que no dejó de observarle durante toda la selección.

- Enhorabuena, mocoso. Ya tienes tu varita.

Severus sonrió, triunfal, se sentía el amo del mundo con su varita nueva.

- Ya es su turno, señor...

- Riddle, Tom Riddle- el hombre se levantó y le tendió la mano al chico.

- Severus Snape- dijo, aceptando su mano.

- Ya nos veremos, joven Snape.

Severus se encogió de hombros y se marchó de la tienda feliz, sin ver el rostro de pena y aprehensión que tenia Ollivander al presenciar el encuentro que le cambiaría por siempre la vida.


	3. Pasteles de chocolate

Aquel verano era uno de los más tórridos que podía recordar. El ambiente era pesado y el poco viento abrasaba y el río, pestilente todo el año, estaba batiendo sus propios records.

Pasado el medio día, después de comer pizza fría y repasar algunos trabajos de Pociones de sus alumnos, Severus Snape se relajo en el único sofá del que poseía. Con un movimiento de la varita cerró la ventana y provocó una corriente de aire ligera y refrescante en la estancia. Iba descalzo y en manga corta pero a pesar de ello estaba empapado en sudor.

El aire se le antojo un alivio y tranquilo, fue quedándose amodorrado en el sofá. Cuando apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro ya había caído dormido.

Despertó casi dos horas después, con dolor de cuello y mal humor. El jamás se trasponía de esta forma repentina pero decidió achacarlo al calor y no sofocarse por algo, que después de todo, nadie había visto. Se levantó y se dispuso a seguir repasando trabajos de pociones pero la determinación se le vino abajo al ver, que los restantes que quedaban sobre su escritorio pertenecían a Gryffindor. Soltó un gruñido y decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Estaba de mal humor y seguía el consejo de Albus Dumbledore:

- Intenta no corregir los trabajos de Gryffindor cuando estés en un mal momento, Severus, quizás no seas justo del todo.

Él jamás era justo, pero claro, eso Albus ya lo sabía, solo se lo hizo notar. Resopló y salió al patio trasero. Quizá si lo arreglara estaría mejor pero, allí fuera no podía usar la magia y no iba a arrodillarse y a hacerlo con sus manos como esos sucios muggles, así que lo dejaría como estaba, lleno de malas hierbas y repleto de trastos no del todo convencido de que todos esos trastos fueran suyos.

Suspiró y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada. Recordó que allí su madre colgaba la ropa mojada en verano. Recordó que cuando se sentía mal, salía allí y buscaba el agujero en la cerca que lo dejaba escapar al mundo exterior. Recordó que desde ese mismo escalón donde ahora estaba sentado, su madre le miraba y le animaba a que se subiera a su escoba de juguete en ausencia de su padre. Recordaba muchas cosas, demasiadas para su gusto y no pudo por menos que ponerse nostálgico. Y de repente recordó los pasteles que preparaba su madre. Que él supiera, su madre era una cocinera limitada pero los pasteles que ella preparaba, recubiertos de chocolate por todas partes, no tenían parangón. Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos conseguían superarlos.

No pudo evitar una punzada de placer al recordar el sabor de los pasteles de chocolate de su madre y creyó, que quizás, su madre, conservaba la receta por algún lado.

Animado porque ya no hacía tanto calor, tenía algo que hacer y podía seguir evitando los trabajos de Gryffindor entró a la casa y rebuscó por los viejos y escasos cajones.

Sabía todo lo que contenía esa casa, al igual que la biblioteca, pero no recordaba haber visto ningún libro de recetas. Una pena, debía de conformarse con los pasteles de Hogwarts. Pero de pronto recordó algo más. Su madre siempre usaba una especie de tarjetas cuando estaba en la cocina. Parecían hojas de cuartilla unidas entre si, manoseadas y sucias pero ella las guardaba con celo e intentaba no perderlas. Quizás aun estuvieran donde su madre las dejo por ultima vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero nadie había puesto las manos en esa cocina en años, solo Severus creyó conveniente limpiarla de vez en cuando y nunca pensó en recoger esas hojas.

Exacto, allí estaban. Las hojas atadas por una triste goma elástica quebradiza por el tiempo. Severus deshizo el hatillo y paso hoja tras hoja. Todo eran recetas de cocina. Algunas simples, otras no, algunas con ingredientes mágicos, otras no. Y allí, una de las últimas, estaba el delicioso pastel de chocolate. Leyó los componentes y el modo de hacerlo y determinó que no le sería demasiado difícil, después de todo era maestro en pociones, cocer un pastel no era un reto para el. Tan solo necesitaba los ingredientes y algo de tiempo.

Su plan se desarrollo según lo previsto. Primero quiso terminar con su trabajo retrasado del colegio y luego pudo dedicarse a iniciarse en ese increíble mundo de la cocina. Ahora estaba sentado en el sofá con un pastel de chocolate con forma de caldero delante suyo. Tenía un aspecto apetitoso pero no estaba convencido del sabor. Estaba seguro que sus papilas gustativas habían memorizado el sabor del pastel de su madre y que cualquier otra cosa menos deliciosa les resultaría ofensiva. Carraspeó y cortó un trozo. El bizcocho estaba mullido y el cuchillo cortaba las capas de chocolate provocando un suave crack al romperse estas.

Se llevó el trozo cortado y le dio un primer mordisco. Masticó lento, degustando y una sonrisa ensanchó su rostro, embelleciéndolo. Lo había logrado. Había heredado el talento de su madre para las pociones y los pasteles de chocolate.

En la intimidad de su casa disfrutó como un enano de su enorme pastel de chocolate y le pareció divertido mandarle un trozo a Albus con la siguiente nota: "Después de uno como este, creo que seré capaz de corregir los trabajos de Gryffindor con otro humor". Se rió de su propia ocurrencia y lo dejó en eso, en una ocurrencia. Él jamás haría eso.


	4. La selección

**N/A: **_Disculpad las faltas y demás pero con las prisas por actualizar esto he obviado el autocorregirme y he decidido colgarlo sin más. Creo que a partir de ahora ( a no ser que este excepcionalmente animada) sera como encontrareis los proximos capitulos de este fic ya que ya fueron escritos en su momento y lo hice de forma rapida, es decir, sin usar ni un solo acento para poder teclear mas rapido. Si el ver este tipo de atrocidades os molesta, sólo debéis decírmelo e intentare corregir la próxima vez. Y nada más, disfrutad del breve y nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos en el fandom!_

Estaba todo oscuro cuando llegaron a la estacion. No veian mas alla de sus narices y aun menos las caras de sus compañeros. Todo el grupo se junto aun mas al notar como pasaban cerca suyo los alumnos mas mayores en direccion desconocida.

Severus, debido a su escasa estatura apenas veia pegado a la espalda de un compañero mucho mas alto. Cuando este empezo a andar hacia delante, Severus le siguio. Al parecer seguian una luz flotando en la neblina. De repente todos se detuvieron de un golpe y pudo oir una voz lejana, grave:

- En grupos de 4, subid a las barcas porfavor.

Severus acabo compartiendo un bote con los ultimos que quedaban en la fila: un chico con cara de enfermo y otro chico, casi tan bajo como el y gordito con cara de panico. Su madre ya le habia hablado de la tradicion, pero jamas le comento lo extraño que seria ni la sensacion que tendria al ver Hogwarts, de lejos por primera vez. Se le corto la respiracion. A sus dos compañeros de viaje tambien les ocurrio algo similar ya que el que estaba mas asustado dejo de emitir gemidos quejumbrosos.

Con un golpe seco arribaron a la otra orilla. La luz se distinguia en un punto impreciso delante de ellos esperando a que todos desembarcaran. Cuando el portador de la luz estaba seguro de que no quedaba nadie en el lago, iniciaron el leve ascenso hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts.

A medida que el castillo se acercaba las exclamaciones de asombro se acentuaban y dejaban notar mas todavia. Severus andaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia atras, con la boca abierta y emocionado imaginando que seria lo que iba a encontrar ahi dentro.

Su madre le habia comentado tambien que ocurriria al traspasar las puertas del Gran Comedor. Veria cuatro grandes mesas con los alumnos mayores sentados y esperando a que los de primero, colocados en medio de la gran sala en fila india, se sentaran en un taburete frente a la mesa de los profesores para ser seleccionados. Su madre no le comento como se hacia eso, cuando le pregunto ella tan solo sonrio y cambio de tema.

Todo lo que le habia dicho ella era cierto. Estaba en mitad de una larga fila india que atravesaba el comedor de punta a punta y a ambos lados cuatro mesas largas estaban ocupadas por chicos y chicas de diferentes edades.

Pero lo que mas atraia a Severus era lo que ocurria delante de el. Tuvo que ladearse un poco de la fila para poder distinguir todo lo que se desarrollaba pero parecia que nadie iba a llamarle la atencion por ello.

Al fondo del Gran Comedor, una mujer de mediana edad con el sombrero picudo algo ladeado y peinada con un tirante moño hacia atras, entraba por una puerta lateral al comedor. En una mano portaba un pequeño taburete de madera de tres pies y en la otra un roñoso sombrero de mago, ajado y remendado. Lo instalo todo delante de la mesa de los profesores y desplego un rollo de pergamino: " Ablelin, Florence!", llamo la mujer y una niña de cabello castaño peinado en una larga trenza avanzo hacia donde estaba el taburete. La niña se sento y la mujer le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza cubriendola hasta los ojos. Se hizo el silencio y el sombrero se rasgo por un lado y chillo: "Gryffindor!!". La mesa a la cual pertenecia a esa casa estallo en aplausos y Florence Ablelin corrio para reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros.

La seleccion avanzaba lentamente y Severus sabia que seria uno de los ultimos en ser seleccionados. Asi que se abstrajo por completo de lo que hacia el resto del colegio y observo concienzudamente todo lo que habia alrededor.

El techo estaba iluminado por miles de velas flotando en el aire bajo el mismo cielo. Seguramente que seria un hechizo, razono Severus, ya que era imposible no tener techo en aquel lugar. La puerta por la que habian entrado era grande, de madera, casi como el portico de un palacio. Las paredes estaban decoradas con los colores de las casas y sus respectivos animales y al fondo, tras la mesa de los profesores colgaba un gran estandarte a modo de bandera del emblema de Hogwarts con el lema en letras doradas debajo: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus.

Su mirada se distrajo un momento y vio a su amiga, Lily, que le saludaba timidamente desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Severus le devolvio el saludo y fijo su mirada al frente.

"Snape, Severus!". Era su turno. Avanzo con la cabeza alta hasta el taburete. El hombre de barba plateada y anteojos de media luna que presidia la mesa, le miraba con una medio sonrisa en los labios y con una mirada que parecia querer atravesarlo con rayos X. La mujer le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza y ya no pudo ver nada mas.

- Ooohh, que tenemos aqui? Veamos... bien, buena mente, serias un estupendo Ravenclaw...- Severus oia esa voz como dentro de su cabeza- aunque quiza hicieras mejor papel en Hufflepuff...

Severus lanzo un soplido indignado ante la mencion de esa casa. Su madre le habia contado suficientes cosas y pensaba que esa era la peor.

- Bien, bien, veo que no te gusta nada mi decision. Asi que veamos, eres valeroso y astuto. Bueno, creo que ya esta tomada la decision. Tendras corazon de Gryffindor y mente de ¡Slytherin!

Esa ultima palabra ya no sono solo en su cabeza sino que resono por todo el comedor. Ya habia sido seleccionado despues de lo que le parecio una eternidad. La mujer retiro el sombrero de su cabeza y el se marcho con la cabeza alta hacia la mesa de su casa.

El chico rubio que vio en Ollivander le hizo un hueco y le felicito por ser seleccionado para la honorable casa de Slytherin. Pero Severus buscaba con la mirada a Lily, sentada en el otro extremo del comedor.

Sabia que ella habia estado muy pendiente de su seleccion y la veia algo decepcionada por el resultado de la misma pero pronto se veia distraida por Florence Ablelin que estaba sentada junto a ella.

En cuanto el ultimo chico fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw, el hombre de larga barba plateada se puso en pie y el silencio cayo como una losa en el comedor.

- Antes de comer tan solo unas palabras: ¡paparruchas! ¡chucherias! ¡pamplinadas! Buen provecho- y volvio a sentarse.

El Gran Comedor estallo en aplausos y la comida aparecio en las mesas.

Severus pregunto acerca del extraño discurso del que suponia el director al joven sentado junto a el.

- ¡Oh!- respondio el joven al ser interrogado- Es Albus Dumbledore, esta mas loco que una cabra, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero, ¿donde has estado metido? ¿en una casa muggle?- se rio de su propio chiste y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Severus.

Severus no respondio a las preguntas, se limito a picar un poco de cada plato bajo la atenta mirada de su nuevo director que parecia vigilarlo.

Cuando creyo que ya no podria mas, el banquete se dio por finalizado y se levanto siguiendo al resto del grupo de primer curso hacia su sala comun.

Era noche cerrada y estaba tumbado en su cama del dormitorio comunal con los otros chicos de primero. Miraba hacia arriba desde donde colgaban las cort¡nas que rodeaban su cama. Oia las respiraciones tranquilas de sus compañeros y suspiro. Se removio un poco en la cama y cerro los ojos, feliz. Estaba en Hogwarts, esta era su primera noche en el colegio y un gran futuro se abria ante el. Sin padre, sin amenazas... solo fallaba un detalle: Lily habia sido escogida para la casa rival de Slytherin por antonomasia. Esperaba que eso no fuera un problema, y pensando en esto y mucho mas se quedo dormido entre las sabanas blancas.

**N/A: **Ya se que Severus estaria muy pendiente de la seleccion de Lily Evans pero pasarme varios párrafos describiendo lo bonita, perfecta, divina, estupenda que es. Lo bien que le queda el sombrerito de marras y lo colgado que esta Sev por ella era demasiado para mi. Es que no puedo, no puedo. Gracias por ser tan comprensivos.


	5. Nochebuena

Nochebuena. La noche mas detestada del año.

Albus Dumbledore se empeñaba en celebrarla cada año con mas fastos si cabe. En esa ocasion se le ocurrio la genial idea de cenar todos juntos. Tan solo quedaron 3 estudiantes en todo Hogwarts y el profesorado asi que hizo desaparecer del Gran Comedor todas las mesas dejando solo la de los profesores.

El ya estaba sentado a la mesa junto a Minerva McGonagall esperando que el resto de comensales llegaran. Severus al ver lo que habia montado un poco mas y se marea de la impresion. No se lo podia creer.

- No pongas esa cara, Severus. Es una nueva experiencia y si quedamos contentos quiza la repitamos mas adelante- sonrio y le miro por encima de su anteojos de media luna.

Severus sabia perfectamente que no podria escaquearse y se sento junto a Minerva que estaba tan disgustada como el ante la idea del director del colegio.

Poco a poco llegaron el resto. La profesora Sinistra, el profesor Quirrell, Hagrid, dos alumnos de tercero y uno de septimo año que iba retrasado en sus estudios para los EXTASIS.

- Bueno creo que ya estamos todos. Bon appetitte!!- exclamo, feliz, Dumbledore.

Severus cenaba en silencio intentando centrarse tan solo en el plato. No queria ver como Albus abria su sobre sorpresa ni como se ponia el sombrero que le habia tocado en suerte. Tampoco queria ver a Hagrid comiendo, ni a Quirrell riendo tontamente. Tampoco queria ni mirar a los alumnos demasiado aterrorizados como para hablar durante la cena. Creia que si se centraba lo suficiente podria crearse la ilusion de estar metido en una burbuja y que todo eso no le afectaba en absoluto. Se equivocaba.

- Vamos, Severus, abre tu sobre.

Severus no podia creerlo. Alzo la vista y alli ante sus ojos estaba Albus uno de los mas grandes magos jamas conocidos con un sombrero femenino con estrellas dando vueltas alrededor de color rosa chicle. Hizo un tour visual y vio que Quirrell habia abierto el suyo, le habia tocado una pajarita que daba vueltas sola. Hagrid ya llevaba puesto un enorme sombrero de bufon con campanillas colgando. A Sinistra una corona con piedras preciosas comestibles. A los alumnos, birretes en los que se leia: "soy un asno pero no me pegues" y Minerva miraba su regalo sorpresa aparcado sobre la mesa. La profesora alzo la vista y le miro como dandole a entender que si ella habia abierto su regalo sorpresa, el tambien debia hacerlo, no iba a quedar impune de semejante majaderia.

Alzo una ceja mirando al sobre y lo rasgo por un lateral. Miro su contenido y luego a Albus que parecia estar a punto de dar saltitos de la emocion en su silla.

- ¿Que te ha tocado? ¿Que?

Severus suspiro algo aliviado y extrajo una miniatura de un loro. El animal era de colores vistosos y era una replica perfecta. Al verse en fuera del sobre, aleteo un par de veces y luego, alzo el vuelo para posarse en el hombro de el.

- No puedo creermelo- susurro para si mismo contemplando el animal.

Minerva lo miro con desprecio ya que su regalo sorpresa era mucho mejor que el de ella: un jersey peludo de color verde que se encogia al llevarlo puesto. Esa mirada hizo que a Severus empezara a gustarle el loro. Aun asi lo bajo de su hombro y dejo que caminara entre los platos picoteando la mesa.

Una hora despues. Hartos y soñolientos dieron por concluida la cena de Navidad y se dispusieron a abandonar el comedor. Pero Severus no tenia sueño. Quiza habia bebido demasiado durante la cena pero sentia que debia aliviarse despues de soportar las bromas de Albus y la desfachatez de un loro de juguete que resulto ser un respondon.

Se aseguro de no encontrarse con nadie en los pasillos y se dirigio a Hogsmeade. Y cuando llego supo donde debia ir. Las 3 Escobas estaria lleno a reventar por las fiestas y la señora Rosmerta muy atareada asi que fue a Cabeza de Puerco, un antro sucio pero que siempre estaba vacio. No necesitaba mas. Tan solo queria beber un trago y si Aberforth estaba de buen humor podrian tener una agradable charla sobre lo chalado que estaba su hermano.

El bar estaba casi vacio, lo que era toda una novedad. Aberforth estaba tras la barra limpiando un vaso con un trapo mugriento y frente a el habia una mujer. No era espectacular fisicamente pero era una mujer, sola, sentada en la barra de Cabeza de Puerco bebiendo whisky de fuego.

Severus se sento lejos de la mujer y saludo a Aberforth, quien le devolvio el saludo a la vez que le servia un whisky.

En seguida, y sin que Severus le alentara, Aberforth le explico que al parecer la chica habia tenido mala noche y ahora estaba ahi bebiendo para olvidar.

- Un poco como tu, Sev- se permitio añadir, guiñandole un ojo. Severus bufo.

La mujer les miro a ambos con mala cara. Aun no estaba borracha como para no enterarse de nada y sabia que estaban hablando de ella.

- Que cotillas que sois los tios- dijo con voz pastosa.

Severus la miro.

- A mi no me incluyas. Si este se aburre y le cuentas tu vida a cualquiera es normal que todos nos acabemos enterando de todo.

La mujer le miro fijamente.

- Yo a ti te conozco. Eres Severus Snape, ¿verdad? Salias en un numero de " El Hoy de las Pociones".

Severus chasqueo la lengua y asintio. No le gustaba ser reconocido tan facilmente.

- Soy la editora de la revista. Realmente es un trabajo impresionante para un mago tan joven, has mejorado y mucho la pocion Matalobos inicial. Es un honor.

La chica cogio su copa y se sento en el taburete vecino del de Severus. El se mantenia inactivo por completo y era curioso pero a Aberforth no se le veia por ningun lado.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

Ella rio.

- Perdona ya me dijeron que tienes mal caracter. Judith Fowl- y le tendio la mano.

Severus obvio esa mano y siguio bebiendo. Apuro su copa y se puso en pie.

- Un placer, Judith Fowl pero debo irme.

- Oohh, venga. No seas aguafiestas. Eres el unico mago vivo capaz de crear esa pocion como Dios manda y no pienso dejarte ir asi como asi.

Esa mujer se tomaba demasiadas confianzas. El ya sabia que era el mejor en Pociones y no le hacia falta que una editora borracha se lo recordara.

- Disculpa, pero...

Aberforth volvio a aparecer con el mismo trapo en la mano pasandolo por la barra, limpiandola.

- Tienes a una hermosa mujer suplicandote que te quedes y tu haces oidos sordos.

- Mi abuelo es Jeremiah Fowl. El mejor pocionista de los ultimos cien años y me ha dicho que tu le superas con creces.

Severus se la quedo mirando. Todos los que aman las pociones sabian quien era Jeremiah Fowl, ahora era muy mayor y su pulso no era tan firme como antaño pero a el se le debian los descubrimientos de las pociones curativas mas importantes ademas de otros meritos. La mujer se habia ganado la completa atencion de Severus, al menos durante lo que le durara la nueva copa que Aberforth, desaparecido de nuevo, le habia servido antes de evaporarse.

Hablaron mucho y bebieron aun mas durante la noche y al amanecer se encontraron desnudos y tumbados en la cama de una de las habitaciones de Cabeza de Puerco.

Cuando regreso al colegio nadie se habia dado cuenta de su salida nocturna y desayuno en la mesa de los profesores como de costumbre. No volvio a hablar con ella y tampoco la vio mas pero cada mes recibia gratuitamente un ejemplar de "El Hoy de las Pociones" estuviera donde estuviera.

**N/A: **_Creo que se mencionaba en "el diccionario . org" y no les falta razon. Se dice que el puesto de profesor de DCAO esta maldito pero Hagrid, en el primer libro menciona que Quirrell incluso se tomo un año sabatico para viajar y se supone que viajo feliz y contento hasta que llego a Albania y se topo con una serpiente demasiado lista. En fin, llegamos a la conclusion de que Quirrell ya era profe de esa asignatura a no ser que Albus lo pasara de asignatura en asignatura ya que el tio era una losa para enseñar hasta que recordo la maldicion y lo colocara ahi para deshacerse de el de una vez por todas, pero creo que ya estoy desbarrando. Asi que nada... nos vemos!_


	6. La marca

El Señor Tenebroso ordeno que todos los mortifagos salieran de la sala.

Ante el, postrado a sus pies, estaba el apadrinado por Lucius Malfoy. Este le habia hablado muy bien de su compañero en Hogwarts. El Señor Tenebroso sabia que, a pesar de que Lucius no fuera muy exigente en cuanto al poder magico, si lo era en la calidad de la sangre y sin duda alguna, este hombre arrodillado ante el seria portador de sangre limpia.

- Alzate- le ordeno con su voz fria y carente de emocion.

El aludido se alzo. Quedo de pie con los brazos cayendo a ambos costados y la cabeza baja en actitud respetuosa.

- Lucius me ha hablado de ti- no esperaba respuesta, y prosiguio- Lo cierto es que ha hablado maravillas de ti pero Lord Voldemort quiere saber mas, siempre sabe mas...- vio un ligero temblor en el hombre que tenia enfrente y se animo a proseguir- Si pretendes ser merecedor de formar parte de uno de mis mortifagos, deberas obedecerme...

El hombre se arrodillo ante el, en un gesto de completa sumision.

- Si, mi Señor. Me entregare por completo.

El Señor Tenebroso rio ante tanta espontaneidad pero dejo que siguiera en el suelo de rodillas. Le gustaba sentirse tan venerado.

- Lucius me comento que eres algo mas joven que el. ¿Es eso cierto?

El hombre asintio, nervioso.

- Soy cuatro años menor que el, señor.

- Bien, bien, asi que hace poco tiempo que has acabado tu educacion magica.

Entonces, el hombre postrado alzo la vista hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Creyo que ese seria un pretexto para no contar con el como mortifago y eso le causaba desesperacion.

- Pero, señor, estoy preparado. Siempre he sido superior a mis compañeros y no...- se vio interrumpido. El Señor Tenebroso alzo un largo y palido dedo indicandole que debia silenciarse.

- No soy tu profesor. El formar parte de mis mortifagos, el ser un hombre digno de recibir la confianza de Lord Voldemort no se consigue con examenes ni buenas notas, sino con obediencia y sumision. ¿Estas dispuesto a entregarme tu voluntad?

- Si, si...- el hombre estaba como extasiado.

- Alzate, muchacho.

Obedecio quedando en la misma postura anterior.

- Y ahora no intentes esconder nada a Lord Voldemort o el lo sabra- le dijo con un leve jugueteo en la voz- Legeremens!

El Señor Tenebroso surco la mente del muchacho. Vio su infancia, a su madre muerta, a su padre borracho, como un adolescente llamaba sangre sucia a una chica en el colegio y la humillacion que vino despues, a un niño aprediendo maldiciones y creando otras nuevas... y tambien vio a un hombre encapuchado en una tienda de varitas, que sonreia divertido ante la cabezoneria de un niño de 11 años.

El Señor Tenebroso rompio la conexion en ese momento. Era curioso el destino o el azar que el hombre ahi plantado ahora fuera aquel mismo niño que le desafio tan descaradamente hace ya tantos años.

Severus Snape por su parte, estaba nervioso. El Señor Tenebroso habia visto su vida a traves de sus ojos y ahora sabria que, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo por ocultarlo, el era un mestizo. Creyo que le mataria aqui mismo por su desfachatez, pero se equivocaba.

- Guardare tu pequeño secreto, mestizo- remarco esta ultima palabra y se regodeo en el nerviosismo del hombre.

- Mi señor yo no... Porfavor, señor... yo...

El Señor Tenebroso volvio a alzar un dedo para silenciarle.

- Dos veces me has desafiado con tu desfachatez y las dos veces te has salido con la tuya- Severus alzo la mirada sin comprender- Oohh, si. Quiza no lo recuerdes pero el dia que compraste tu varita, conociste a un hombre alli.

Severus Snape fruncio el ceño recordando. Despues de que usaran la legeremencia con el sus recuerdos estaban mas frescos y no tardo en venirle a la mente el rostro de aquel hombre y el nombre.

- Tom Riddle...- abrio muchos los ojos sorprendido.

El Señor Tenebroso rio quedamente.

- Fantastica memoria, joven Snape.

- Pero eso quiere decir que usted... que vos, señor...- no se atrevia a terminar la frase pero no hizo falta. La mirada del Señor Tenebroso era amenazante y no estaba dispuesto a suicidarse ahora que empezaba a cumplir sus objetivos. Hizo una reverencia profunda- Señor, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

El Señor Tenebroso rio con una risa cristalina y fria.

- Y ya van tres veces... Dame tu brazo izquierdo.

Severus Snape tendio el brazo hacia remangandose la tunica. Ya sabia que era lo que iba a pasar.

El Señor Tenebroso poso su varita en el antebrazo y murmuro una palabra. El antebrazo empezo a picarle mucho a Severus pero no hizo ningun gesto que pudiera delatar el escozor y mantuvo el rostro petreo. El Señor Tenebroso sonrio.

- Ya eres un mortifago, joven Snape. No me decepciones.

Severus se arrodillo ante el.

- Gracias, mi señor, me siento muy honrado.

- Y ahora avisa a los otros, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.


	7. Soy mago

La joven madre tenia un pastel de chocolate acabando de cocerse en el horno y a su hijo sentado en el suelo del salon dandole golpes a una cacerola cabeza abajo. De fondo sonaba un grupo de musica rock muy en voga en esos dias y que despues se convertiria en una leyenda musical.

El pitido del horno anunciando que ya habia terminado de hacer su trabajo distrajo a la joven madre de los juegos de su hijo.

- Sevy, tu pastel ya esta preparado- le dijo sonriente.

El crio abrio aun mas sus enormes ojos negros y pego una risotada.

- De verdad?

- Si, cariño, un poquito de paciencia, ¿vale?

Sin esperar respuesta, la joven madre se levanto y se acuclillo delante de su hijo, le beso en la frente y se metio en la pequeña cocina familiar.

El pequeño Severus la observo. Le gustaba mirar a su madre y aun mas le gustaba la idea de ese pastel de chocolate dentro del horno, calentito y esperandole... Se levanto con cuidado y dando pequeños pasitos se acerco a la puerta de la cocina.

Su madre no le vio, estaba sacando ese enorme pastel de chocolate del horno destinado a su pequeño como uno de los varios regalos que recibiria en su quinto aniversario.

A Severus se le hizo la boca agua y se acerco, sigiloso, por detras de su madre, abrazandose a una de sus piernas.

La joven madre se asusto ante tal contacto tan inesperado, pego un chillido y el pastel se le resbalo de sus manos. Severus, a su vez, tambien chillo por el susto de su madre y por la angustia de pensar de que el pastel quedaria aplastado contra el suelo.

Pero eso no ocurrio. En el ultimo momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el pastel de chocolate se detuviera en mitad de camino, y asi lo hizo. Quedo flotando a escasos centimetros del suelo, indemne y con la misma pinta apetecible de hacia un momento.

La joven madre, ya recuperada, rio. Se agacho para recoger el pastel y lo dejo en la encimera de la cocina. Se giro para ver a su hijo que sonreia feliz al ver que su madre y su pastel estaban a salvo.

- Has visto mama? Le he dicho al pastel que no llegara al suelo y no ha llegado!!

- Si, cariño, lo he visto- y Severus pudo ver un par de lagrimas en los ojos de su madre. La miro de hito en hito desde su pequeña estatura.

- Por que lloras? Tendremos pastel.

- Lloro de felicidad, hijo. ¿ Sabes por que el pastel no ha llegado el suelo?

- Claro- la seguridad de ese crio la sorprendio- porque se lo he mandado.

- Si, ya, bueno. Cariño, creo que es el momento de que tengamos una pequeña charla.

Severus abrio la boca con sorpresa.

- Una de esas de madre a hijo?- con cierto miedo.

Eileen lo cogio en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- No, no sera como esa ultima charla. Creo que quedo bastante claro que el atar cuerdas al rabo del perro del vecino no estaba bien.

Severus agacho la cabeza como avergonzado.

- Si, me quedo claro- respondio en un susurro de voz.

Eileen volvio a besarle en la mejilla.

- Esta vez sera una charla algo... diferente...

Lo llevo al salon, apago la musica y lo sento en su regazo. Eileen le explico qué era la magia, quienes eran los magos y qué cosas podian o no hacer. Severus la escuchaba atento, dando cabezadas de asentimiento y con la boca abierta. Su madre le revelo que ellos dos eran magos y tambien le dijo que, algun dia, recibiria una carta para asistir al colegio mas maravilloso de todos donde aprenderia muchas cosas y se formaria como mago.

- Y puedo ir ya, mama?

Eileen rio ante tal ocurrencia.

- No, aun no cariño, aun tienes que esperar algun tiempo.

Severus se desilusiono por un momento pero su madre, atenta a las reacciones del pequeño, siguio explicandole mil y una maravillas.

El niño tenia una curiosidad insaciable y para cuando quedo mas o menos saciado, ambos tenian un hambre espantosa y quisieron darle un bocado al delicioso pastel.

Como cada cumpleaños que el recordara, lo celebraron solos, el y su madre, su padre llegaria tarde como siempre y ni tan siquiera recordaria fecha tan señalada.

- Hijo- reclamo la atencion del pequeño Eileen.

- Si, mami?

- De esto ni una palabra a tu padre.

Severus no sabia el por que de esa prohibicion pero habia visto lo insoportable que se ponia su padre por cosas sin importancia asi que tan solo asintio y dio un enorme bocado a su trozo de pastel.

Eileen acosto al pequeño cuando este cayo rendido en el sofa. Lo arropo en su camita y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Salio de la habitacion a tientas y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Estaba emocionada y solo pensaba en que su hijo, era mago.

**N/A: **Perdonad pero me hacía un montón de ilusión escribir sobre un Severus chiquitín y tiernecito. Al igual me he pasado de tierno pero es que me he emocionado.


	8. La presentación

_**N/A: **Me he salido un poco de lo que es la idea del fic pero bueno, espero que podáis perdonarme. Me he dejado llevar por la imaginación y ha salido esto. Quizá debía guardármelo para el final del fic pero como no sé cuando terminará ni cómo pues ¡qué narices! ¿para qué esperar? Lo publico y punto que estará mejor aquí colgado que criando polvo en mi disco duro. Pues ale, ya me diréis qué os parece y tal que la verdad me lo he pasado bastante bien escribiéndolo. Chauuu!!_

Rita Skeeter, periodista de alto postín y autora de diversos best-seller estaba a punto de dar la campanada final.

Tras la Batalla de Hogwarts el mundo se conmocionó por dos motivos: la definitiva caída de Lord Voldemort y la acérrima defensa que Harry Potter hacía del nombre de Severus Snape.

Rita, intrigada por ese cambio repentino de pareceres quiso saber más y se sumergió en la búsqueda de la verdad. Estaba claro que Potter y sus amiguitos le iban a cerrar las puertas en las narices en cuanto las asomara para husmear pero sabía que los que participaron en la Batalla y presenciaron el duelo final estarían más que encantados de aportar su granito de arena.

Poco a poco contactó con algunos de los presentes y todos relataban lo mismo. Potter se había enfrentado con sumo valor al Señor Tenebroso resultando vencedor en un duelo sin precedentes y blablablá, pero lo que a ella le interesaba era lo anterior. Hablaron, no hablaron, ¿qué se dijeron?

Tras meses de búsqueda encontró a alguien dispuesto a hablar. Era un estudiante de sexto curso de Hufflepuff que aún tenía pesadillas después de lo vivido. Después de una buena taza de café con Veritaserum y un hechizo desmemorizante salió de la casa de su invitado con todo un arsenal de información bajo el brazo y vio claro qué tema trataría en su siguiente libro.

Después de apenas seis meses trabajando en el libro ya tenía preparado el manuscrito que en seguida fue corregido y enviado para su impresión. Ahora, Rita, sostenía el primer ejemplar que saldría a la venta mañana, 14 de febrero.

Golpeteaba con sus dedos sobre la cubierta de piel oscura y de vez en cuando sus yemas reseguían las letras con relieve del título: La azarosa vida de Severus Snape.

Estaba ansiosa por que llegara mañana. La librería del callejón Diagon seguro que estaría a reventar y todos los medios de comunicación la estarían esperando a ella. A la más grande, a la periodista más atrevida, la que conseguía lo que nadie conseguía.

El 14 de febrero, Harry Potter se levantó temprano. Se despidió de su esposa Ginny y partió pronto al callejón Diagon.

Sabía que su presencia en el acto de presentación del libro de Rita "cucaracha" Skeeter no haría más que favorecerla pero sentía una rabia, un odio en su interior por esa mujer que toda precaución era invalidada ante sus ganas de vengarse.

Se había enterado de la muy rastrera había utilizado sus artes de aduladora y tramposa para conseguir la información que deseaba y a partir de allí, su pluma a-vuela-pluma haría el resto. Tergiversaría la historia a su antojo y la imagen de uno de los hombres más valientes que jamás hubiera conocido se vería reducida a la imagen de un pobre hombre desafortunado en amores, humillado y vilipendiado.

No iba a consentirlo. Tanto su esposa como sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, intentaron convencerlo de que todo aquello era una tontería, mientras Harry estrujaba con rabia la hoja de El Profeta dónde se anunciaba el lanzamiento.

Les dio la oportunidad de hacerle lado o dejarlo solo. El único que le secundó fue Ron, adivinando la importancia que para él representaba. Sus respectivas esposas estaban demasiado ocupadas preparando las habitaciones para sus futuros bebés y ambos comprendían que eso las mantuviera a otro nivel y que todos los asuntos que no trataran de ropita diminuta, patucos y cunas era mundano.

Dos horas antes de la hora fijada para el evento, Harry ya estaba en el Caldero Chorreante delante de un café. Al poco, apareció Ron, alto, pecoso y más pelirrojo que nunca. Se sentaron ambos en una misma mesa y esperaron.

Narcisa Malfoy entró en la librería del callejón Diagon justo cuanto Skeeter retiraba una cortina de terciopelo verde lima de encima de un montón de libros encuadernados en color oscuro.

La muy engreída sonreía a las cámaras y hablaba con esa voz pastosa de lo interesante que iba a ser ese libro para muchas personas, sobre todo para las que conocieron a Severus Snape en vida.

Notaba como le bullía la rabia en la boca del estómago. Esa mujer era una farsante y nadie tenía intención de decirlo en voz alta, al contrario, todos la elogiaban y aplaudían. Si ella no llevara el apellido Malfoy ya le habría derramado un tintero entero por la cabeza.

Alguien la golpeó por la espalda y pasó junto a ella murmurando unas disculpas escuetas y haciéndose hueco entre la muchedumbre. Indignada iba a reprender al desconocido pero al reconocerlo sonrió para sus adentros y se apoyó en uno de los estantes.

Si Harry Potter había acudido a la presentación del libro y si, como pensaba, iba a decirle todas las verdades a la cara de Skeeter se prometió que iba a agradecérselo.

Sacudió su larga melena rubia algo encanecida y recordó la primera vez en que se fijó en Snape que en aquel entonces era un enano de 11 años con mucha mala uva que logró, el primer día de colegio, poner en su lugar a Lucius, prefecto y miembro destacado de la casa Slytherin.

Aun hoy reía junto a su marido de ese primer encuentro. Él se enfadaba con ella pero Narcisa sonreía, besaba a su marido en la mejilla y ambos echaban de menos a Snape.

Al fin y al cabo era su amigo, el testigo de su boda y el padrino de su único hijo.

El 15 de febrero una lechuza agotada tras un largo vuelo daba picotazos ansiosos en el cristal de una ventana.

La ventana pertenecía a una casa más o menos conservada en la parte más norteña de Gran Bretaña.

Tenía un pequeño jardín delantero donde crecían todo tipo de plantas exóticas y detrás, el muro de la casa terminaba en un acantilado abrupto que se abría al mar. Desde las ventanas superiores la vista abarcaba el mar, azul y embravecido y las lomas ondulantes que se extendían en todas las gamas de verde hasta perderse en el horizonte, sin atisbo de civilización cercana.

Un hombre abrió la ventana y dejó pasar a la lechuza. Le señaló un perchero para que reposara y recobrara fuerzas y desenrolló el paquete que llevaba después de desatarlo de una de sus patas.

El Profeta mostraba en portada la foto del día anterior. Harry Potter señalaba a Rita Skeeter con un dedo amenazante mientras la otra buscaba a un lado y a otro una posible vía de escape. Las primeras líneas del artículo eran interesantes y decidió dejarlo para después y acompañar la lectura con un café bien cargado.

Salió de la cocina y fue a buscar su monedero. Al regresar, la lechuza estaba peinándose las plumas e hinchó el pecho al verle, estirando la pata en la que llevaba un saquito atado.

El hombre, abrió el monedero y depositó un sickle de plata en el saquito. La lechuza, ululó y salió volando por la ventana todavía abierta. La siguió y cerró la ventana.

Dispuso todo lo necesario para el desayuno y una vez lo tuvo listo, se sentó y abrió el periódico por la página indicada:

_**MOTÍN EN LA PRESENTACIÓN DEL NUEVO LIBRO DE SKEETER**_

_Nuestra más representativa periodista fue ayer objeto de las mofas y acusaciones de un reducido grupo de defensores de Severus Snape que, encolerizados por la salida al mercado de la obra de Rita, organizaron un acto de censura._

_Harry Potter, máximo representante de la defensa, acusó a Rita de urdir trampas, del uso prohibido de Veritaserum e de inventar hechos no contrastados con la realidad. A todo esto, Rita se defendió esgrimiendo su poderosa sonrisa e intentando calmar a Potter, que parecía fuera de sí y a punto de atacarla…._

Sonrió de forma sincera cuando terminó de leer el artículo. Volvió a la portada y miró la foto más detenidamente.

Estaba claro que Potter no estaba fuera de sí ni intentaba atacarla y que su amigo, Ron Weasley no lo estaba incitando sino más bien parecía calmarlo. Suspiró y entonces en una esquina de la foto vislumbró una melena rubia y un rostro semioculto por la montaña de libros.

No necesitaba más para reconocerla. Así que ella también había ido. Volvió a sonreír y les dio las gracias mentalmente ya que no podía hacerlo en persona. Se supone que los muertos no resucitan.


	9. El abrazo

Horace Slughorn tenia unas ganas locas de retirarse. No veia el momento de colgar la profesion de docente y dedicarse a zanganear por la vida. Pero siempre encontraba a Albus Dumbledore al final de su brillante ilusion:

- Lo siento, Horace, pero aun no tengo un buen profesor sustituto para ti, amigo. Quedate un año mas...

Cada año era lo mismo y Horace estaba casi resignado a acabar como el profesor Binns. Pero tras la caida del Señor Tenebroso ocurrio el milagro. Una noche durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Albus le comunico la buena noticia:

- ¿Sabes, Horace? Creo que ya podras disfrutar de tu merecido retiro, he encontrado a alguien que puede sustituirte manteniendo el pabellon alto.

Horace respondio con un laconico "bien" y siguio revisando sus pergaminos. Albus se quedo en el despacho, sentandose con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Y ese profesor... ¿como has dicho que se llama?

- Horace, no he mencionado su nombre.

- Ah...- la curiosidad pudo mas que su decision- ¿le conozco?

- Creo que si, Horace, fue uno de tus mejores alumnos y ademas pertenecia a tu casa. Creo que sera un buen jefe de casa.

Horace inflo un momento los carrillos algo indignado.

- Si que te has dado prisa en buscarme sustituto para todo, Albus.

- Crei que era lo que deseabas. Ademas, al tratarse de un Slytherin matabamos a dos pajaros de un tiro.

- ¿Y quien es?- Horace insistia sin disimulo.

- Severus Snape- respondio Albus tan tranquilo.

- Pero si es un... mortifago- y bajo la voz para hacerla apenas audible.

- Lo fue, Horace, lo fue- Albus le miraba directamente y Horace aplaco su sorpresa- Severus y yo, llegamos a un trato mucho antes de que Voldemort desapareciera. Y creo que ahora necesitara ayuda para rehabilitarse.

Horace se mofo.

- Un mortifago no se rehabilita. No son unos adictos al whisky de fuego. Ellos asesinan, torturan. ¿ Como se te ha ocurrido meter a alguien asi en un colegio?

Albus se puso en pie y miro a Horace desde su altura. Su aura parecia magnificada y parecia capaz de defender a Snape a capa y espada.

- El no es un mortifago cualquiera.

Horace, empequeñecido ante la presencia de Dumbledore, se encogio de hombros y asintio precipitado. Suspiro.

- Le dejare algunas notas para el proximo año- dijo para calmar los animos.

- Eso estaria bien, Horace. De todas formas podrias arreglar una cita con tu sucesor ¿no te parece?

A Slughorn no le hacia ni pizca de gracia verse a solas con un mortifago pero seria mejor hacer caso a Albus.

- Por supuesto, una excelente idea.

Albus Dumbledore abandono el despacho y por fin Horace Slughorn pudo respirar tranquilo aunque un pequeño escalofrio le recorrio la espalda.

Varios meses despues Severus Snape estaba sentado en el escritorio que durante tantos años habia ocupado Horace Slughorn. El viejo profesor no solo se habia reunido con el en las Tres Escobas sino que le habia dejado una inmensa coleccion de notas acerca de cada uno de sus alumnos, con notas cumplimentarias para los pertenecientes al club de Slug. Esa tonteria de club que hacia feliz a Slughorn y buscaba a jovenes promesas. Recordo con cierta nostalgia que tambien el habia sido invitado varias veces de las cuales solo acudio una medio obligado por Lily Evans.

Habia desplazado las notas de su antiguo profesor con un bufido. No pensaba favorecer a ningun alumno por encima de otro (exceptuando a algun slytherin) por pertenecer a ese club.

Estaba enfrascado en su trabajo cuando llamaron quedamente a su puerta.

- Pase.

La puerta se abrio y entro Hilda Adams, alumna de septimo año y talentosa en pociones. Ella habia pertenecido al club de Slug. Era bonita, simpatica, inteligente y divertida, dominaba el arte de las pociones aunque aun le faltaba algo para alcanzar el nivel de maestria de Snape pero solo necesitaba algo de tiempo y dedicacion. El unico fallo que le encontraba Snape a ese dechado de virtudes era que perteneciera a Gryffindor.

La chica habia acudido para mantener una reunion privada con su nuevo profesor de pociones. El cambio no fue facil para ella ni para nadie. El nuevo profesor a pesar de ser joven, estaba siempre de mal humor, era sarcastico y no apreciaba el esfuerzo de nadie en sus clases a excepcion que fuera de su propia casa. Es mas, favorecia a Slytherin casi con alevosia.

La reunion se desarrollaba sobre lo previsto. Hilda exponia sus dudas y sus intenciones de futuro y Snape tan solo debia escucharla y darle el visto bueno para recomendarla al colegio superior de Pociones. Pero parecia que Snape disfrutaba torturando a los alumnos.

- Creo que es una joven demasiado alocada para que pueda cursar unos estudios superiores que requieren tanta dedicacion, Srta. Adams.

Hilda parpadeo sorprendida, no sabia que responder a eso.

- El profesor Slughorn me dijo que no habria ningun problema para obtener esa recomendacion, me dijo que hablaria personalmente con usted...

Severus levanto un dedo para silenciar a la joven.

- Horace hablo conmigo pero ahora que el se ha retirado YO soy su nuevo profesor y no la veo demasiado capacitada para proseguir con sus estudios.

Hilda intentaba hacer ver a su nuevo profesor que eso no era cierto y Snape le rebatia todos sus argumentos una vez, y otra, y otra.

La chica salio de alli completamente desalentada y con ganas de llorar.

El banquete de despedida siempre era un momento feliz pero emotivo. Muchos compañeros no se verian hasta pasado el verano y aunque eso les producia alegria notaban tambien la punzada de la nostalgia de esas conversaciones a horas intempestivas y las correrias en el colegio a deshoras. La cena transcurria entre gritos, risas y alguna que otra lagrima solitaria. Esa noche, todos se marchaban a dormir tarde alargando los ultimos momentos de compañia de sus amigos. Hilda Adams fue la primera en retirarse de todo el colegio. Abandono la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigio a la sala comun.

Fue alli donde la encontro Minerva McGonagall y le hizo entrega de un sobre.

- Esto ha llegado esta mañana para usted, Srta. Adams- le tendio el sobre y espero a que esta lo abriera.

Los ojos de Hilda se agrandaron y su cara se ilumino por una sonrisa.

- Oh, dios mio!! Profesora!! Ay, dios!!- tan emocionada estaba que incluso la abrazo- ¿Donde esta Snape? quiero decir...

Minerva comprensiva, nego levemente con la cabeza.

- Ha ido a su despacho- Hilda salio por el hueco del retrato como una flecha en direccion a las mazmorras.

Alli encontro a Severus Snape, caminando hacia su despacho con la capa negra ondeandole detras y dandole semejanza a un murcielago gigante. Lo detuvo, sofocada:

- Profesor, yo...- la emocion la embargaba- gracias!!

Se lanzo sobre el y le abrazo. Dandose cuenta de lo que habia hecho, se ruborizo hasta la raiz del cabello y echo a correr en direccion contraria sin poderselo creer.

La habian aceptado. Iba a cursar los estudios superiores de Pociones y todo fue porque Severus Snape, el mejor pocionista de los ultimos 100 años, la habia recomendado. Estaba exultante y penso que Snape no era tan malo como parecia.

Severus se acosto en el silencio de su alcoba. Fue algo maravilloso el sentirse abrazado por alguien de nuevo y sonrio en la penumbra. El premiar a quienes lo merecian realmente valia la pena, aunque solo fuera por un gracias y un abrazo.

**N/A: **Ya sé que no existen unos estudios superiores tras la educación mágica en Hogwarts o cualquier otro colegio de magia, pero esto es un fic y quienes los escribimos tenemos permiso para saltarnos las "normas" a la torera y dejar volar nuestra imaginación. Pues aqui queda esto. Por cierto, son mas de las 3:30 de la madrugada y me apetecia colgar el capitulo, juro solemnemente que a la proxima me mirare los acentos, pero que sepais que sabria ponerlos, incluso sin corrector. Jejeje, adèuuuu!!


	10. Las esposas de

_**N/A: **Bueno estais a punto de leer un rollo patatero que he escrito en apenas media hora, toda de corrillo y sin analizar mucho lo que estaba poniendo. Tiene leves insinuaciones sexuales, nada escandalizante, y no sé, perdonadme desde ya, porque es un poquito raro pero me apetecia escribir algo acerca de V y SS. No os adelanto nada mas, leed y luego me opinais que es importante, ok? Porfavor, leed la nota de al pie del capitulo porque pueden haber cosas algo confusas, gracias._

Él sabía muchas cosas. Mejor dicho, él lo sabía todo y lo que no conocía simplemente no tenía sentido para él.

Entre esas cosas sin sentido estaba el amor, un sentimiento ridículo que enardecía el alma y entorpecía la mente. Aún así cuando alguno de sus mortífagos le presentó sus respetos y pidió su permiso para desposarse, no lo prohibió. Lo único que exigió fue que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas de inmediato, sin preguntas y de forma eficaz.

El primero en pedir permiso fue Rodolphus Lestrange, un mortífago fiel y entregado que solicitaba la mano de Bellatrix Black, su más brillante terrateniente. Ambos formaban una gran pareja, si hacía caso de Narcisa Black, hermana de Bella, y propensa a dar su opinión en temas insustanciales.

Después de Rodolphus, Lucius Malfoy le siguió los pasos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando pronunció el nombre de su elegida; Narcisa Black. Siempre creyó que las pasiones de Narcisa estaban encaminadas hacia otro hombre pero había escogido como marido al más correcto.

De entre todos los mortífagos, Narcisa era la más ajena a su causa. Enrolada en el movimiento por su hermana, casi sentía avergonzada de portar la marca en su antebrazo y evitaba en todo lo posible llamar la atención o colaborar en posibles acciones del grupo.

Durante un tiempo, se distrajo observándola en secreto. Presenció su boda entre grandes fastos y numerosos invitados. Presenció como se comportaba como una auténtica dama ante conocidos y amistades, y también presenció como, en las noches solitarias, corría a refugiarse en los brazos del hombre que la hacía sentir mujer.

En absoluto le importaba que Narcisa le fuera infiel a Lucius, en realidad incluso le divertía. Lo que le molestaba era que esa infidelidad fuera cometida con su favorito. Las noches que oía a Narcisa caminar descalza en busca de la habitación de Severus le inflamaba la sangre y odiaba a esa mujer, más si cabe que a cualquier muggle andrajoso.

Al principio, dudó de Severus. No creyó que fuera capaz de satisfacer a una mujer por las noches y durante el día ser el mortífago mejor dotado para seguir sus pasos. Pero se equivocó. Y eso le agradaba, Severus no dejaba de repararle sorpresas.

Una tarde, mientras el sol empezaba a declinar por el horizonte y las sombras se alargaban, se encontraba a solas con Severus en su despacho. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus lecturas y habían avanzado bastante en el basto conocimiento de la magia oscura.

Fue él quien rompió el silencio y concentración lanzando al aire una pregunta no meditada y que le rondaba la mente desde hacía algún tiempo.

- ¿Por qué Lucius y no tú?

Vio con agrado como Severus levantaba lentamente su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y le miraba con estupor. Le gustaba ver la expresión de su cara cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja.

- Perdone, ¿cómo dice?

- Creo que es evidente, Severus. La señora Malfoy prefiere dormir contigo que con su esposo. Sería mucho más simple si ella hubiera preferido ser la señora Snape.

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír. El gesto de Severus al escuchar "señora Snape" fue más que revelador.

- Yo no quiero una señora Snape, señor- agregó la palabra "señor" en el último instante, quizá para suavizar el tono cortante de su frase.

- Ya, deben resultar más entretenidas las señoras de los demás.

Severus iba a responder, pero él alzó la mano acallándolo.

- Me alegra tu decisión. Una señora Snape seguramente nublara tu entendimiento. Las mujeres son elementos de distracción, así estarás centrado en tu objetivo.

- Sí, mi señor. Mi objetivo siempre ha sido y será el seguirle en su lucha por la supremacía mágica.

- No, Severus- el interpelado abrió los ojos con sorpresa, boqueando. Nuevamente, alzó una mano para acallar la rápida respuesta- Tu objetivo será gobernar junto a mi. Cuando los magos sean reconocidos como superiores a los muggles y éstos sepan de nuestra existencia. Necesitaré a alguien que esté junto a mi. Alguien capaz de representarme, de ser mis oídos y mi voz. Y he pensado en ti, Severus.

- Señor… señor…- Severus estaba al borde del paroxismo- Eso es un honor que…

Se reclinó en su cómodo sillón y dejó que Severus le dijera cuanto honor representaba para él ese ofrecimiento. No se había equivocado en su decisión. De entre todos, solo dos podrían desempeñar esa función y Bella era demasiado impulsiva y visceral, en cambio Severus era inteligente, astuto, sosegado. Era como una serpiente que esperaba paciente a su presa y la atacaba cuando estaba desprevenida.

- Y ahora, como muestra de mi benevolencia y buena voluntad, te ofrezco un regalo. Pide y te será concedido.

Severus arrugó las hojas del libro con sus manos nerviosas. Se mordía los labios con ansiedad y sus ojos oscuros rodaban por la habitación en busca de alguna petición. Él estaba seguro que ya sabía cual sería su regalo pero necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para exponerlo. Al cabo de unos instantes, Severus habló con un hilo de voz.

- Señor, hay algo que… _deseo _desde hace tiempo y jamás he podido obtener.

- ¿Sí, Severus? Te escucho.

- Más bien se trata de alguien…

- Prosigue.

- Lily Potter.

Ahora fue su turno para sorprenderse, aunque solo fuera un instante.

- ¿Codicias a esa mujer?- Severus sólo asintió- La tendrás, seguramente sea más distraída que la señora Malfoy.

- Gra… gracias, señor.

Era noche cerrada cuando Severus reposaba en la cama de sábanas revueltas con la cabeza de Narcisa reposando sobre su hombro. No dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con su señor esa misma tarde.

Si todo salía bien, no faltaría mucho para tener a Lily de la misma forma que Narcisa estaba ahora, y poder protegerla y cuidarla y amarla todo lo que no pudo en otro tiempo.

A la misma hora pero en las habitaciones más lujosas de la casa, él se maldecía interiormente por prometerle a su favorito que obtendría una nueva mujer con la que calentar su cama. Ahora debería repartir su odio entre dos señoras, la señora Malfoy y la señora Potter.

**N/A: **En los libros no se dan muchos datos sobre las bodas de los padres de Malfoy, Potter y etc. Sabemos que los Potter se casaron y su padrino fue Sirius pero no tenemos ni idea de las fechas. En el caso de los Lestrange y Malfoy he supuesto que no seria del todo descabellado que los matrimonios fueran cuando ya formaban parte de los mortifagos. En los recuerdos de Snape se ve claramente como Lily acusa de Severus de querer unirse a ellos cuando aun les faltan varios cursos para terminar Hogwarts, asi que lo mas seguro es que cuando terminaran los estudios ya estuvieran liados cazando muggles y torturandolos. Osea que no hay tiempo material para que ellos tengan un noviazgo normal, de ir al cine, regalarse flores y pasear por la playa (tambien hay la posibilidad de matrimonios concertados entre sangre limpia pero es algo que no me habia planteado hasta ahora). Por otra parte, los sentimientos de V por SS me han quedado un poco de colegiala con coletas pero es que me he dejado llevar un poquito demasiado, y en ultimo lugar, el final del capi (todo lo relacionado con Lily) ha sido por dos cosas: una, porque me encajaba bastante con la trama esta de desear esposas ajenas y dos, es que me veia que no iba a terminarlo nunca. Bueno creo que todo lo que queria aclarar ya esta mas o menos aclarado y sino, pues ya sabeis, ruegos, dudas, preguntas, insultos, criticas y tirones de oreja por review, encantada de recibirlas. Un saludeteeeeee!! Y perdonad la pedazo de nota (tengo un don para enrollarme...)


	11. La maldición imperdonable

_Madre mía, qué poca vergüenza que tengo. Este fic está prácticamente caído en el olvido y allá voy de nuevo, con un nuevo momentazo muuuuy tardío. Siento muchísimo este corte de lectura a los muchos o pocos que lo seguíais y prometo compensaros (aunque sea tarde). _

_Aquí os dejo con el momento dedicado por completo a Anhi, alias Lucy_Osita de la Orden Severusiana quien fue la que con muy buena voluntad me dio infinitas ideas para proseguir. Ahí va._

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Le chiflaba esa clase. O más bien le chiflaba cuando el profesor narraba algo en referencia a las Artes Oscuras.

Alguna oscura anécdota sobre algun mago o bruja desgraciados o de cuando Grindelwald aterrorizaba a todos. Tenía trece años y soñaba con formar parte de esa élite de magos capaces de dominar las fuerzas oscuras, de hacer que se doblegaran a su voluntad, de escapar de los sentimientos y de la moral, de no tener remordimientos y sobretodo, de no temer a nada ni a nadie.

Lo único es que sabía que la iba a echar de menos.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y sus ojos la localizaron solos, como si tuvieran un imán. Allí estaba, sentada, muy erguida, con los ojos verdes absortos en el profesor y el cabello pelirrojo flotando alrededor de su rostro.

Detrás de ella estaba el estúpido Potter que rozaba con sus asquerosos su preciosa melena encendida. ¡Cómo le detestaba! ¡Y cómo lo envidiaba! Podía compartir el espacio con ella, sentarse sin miramientos junto a ella y hablarle, mirarla directamente sin tener que esconderse.

Suspiró y volvió a prestar atención a la voz cansina del profesor. Explicaba cuáles eran las maldiciones imperdonables, las cuales eran tan censurables que habían recibido ese nombre.

Se las sabía de memoria: imperius, crucio y avada kedavra. Para dominar, para torturar, para matar. Brevemente imaginó la cara de Potter al ser víctima de cada una de las tres y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Después imaginó la cara de Black, la de Lupin y la de Pettigrew. ¡Ah! Un poema. Su humor mejoró un poco y no sintió nostalgia de los tiempos venideros en los que sería un gran mago tenebroso.

Al poco, volvió a empeorar en imaginar la cara que pondría Lily cuando revelara sus intenciones, su verdadera naturaleza. Ella jamás volvería ni siquiera a mirarle en cuanto cruzara esa línea. ¿Debería arriesgarse a cruzarla y perderla?

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia ella. Ahora estaba anotando algo en el pergamino frente a ella. Estaba abstraída y él hipnotizado.

Su estado no pasó por alto a James Potter. El intrometido, engreído James Potter siempre esperando la mejor ocasión para ridiculizarlo, humillarlo. Desde el primer día en el que cruzaron sus miradas se habían declarado la guerra en silencio.

Cuando el profesor se giró para anotar algo en la pizarra, Potter chistó y llamó la atención de Severus. Éste le miró y vio como James señalaba a Lily y luego, moviendo sólo sus labios, Severus pudo entender lo que le decía; "patética serpiente".

Apenas se percató de que estaba sujetando la varita con fuerza, tanta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos. La rabia, el odio que sentía salieron canalizados por ella y con un rayo de color verde, breve e intenso, golpeó a Potter en el pecho.

James cayó al suelo de lado y su cuerpo se sacudía espasmódicamente. Su rostro se congestionaba por el dolor que padecía.

Los gritos de asombro de sus compañeros alarmaron al profesor inmerso en su explicación. Acudió presto al auxilio de su alumno y ordenó a Black y Lupin que lo llevaran a la enfermería.

Después del susto intentó tranquilizar a la clase, una enfermedad, un accidente, cualquier excusa era válida. Que Severus Snape sujetara su varita y mirara al chico con ojos rebosantes de odio no quería decir que ese chico fuera el culpable del dolor de James.

Eran críos de trece años, esas maldiciones estaban mucho más allá de sus capacidades, como mucho conseguirían que a alguno le sangrara la nariz.

En cambio, Lily Evans sabía que Severus era capaz de eso y más. Estrechó los ojos mirándole y él esquivó su mirada. Al profesor no le pasó desapercibido ese intercambio y se conminó a informar al director.

No quería creerlo pero, si era cierto y un chico de trece años podía realizar una maldición cruciatus de forma tan perfecta, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer siendo adulto?

_Una de las ideas rescatadas desde el foro de la Orden era narrar un encuentro entre los merodeadores y Severus en el que este último saliera victorioso para variar. Quizá la idea no sea exactamente esta, quizá haya quedado algo más retorcida y cruel pero me ha encantado torturar a James Potter. Lo siento a todas sus fans pero un pequeño placer maléfico de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie._

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y como siempre, dejad reviews, cien por cien bienvenidas. Un saludo y nos vemos en el fandom!!_


End file.
